Et Si Le Hobby De John Était
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-The Great Game. Alors que Donovan conseille vivement à John de se trouver un hobby autre que de suivre à la trace Sherlock Holmes, le détective se sent menacé sur son territoire.


Sommaire : Mid-The Great Game. Alors que Donovan conseille vivement à John de se trouver un hobby autre que de suivre à la trace Sherlock Holmes, le détective se sent menacé sur son territoire.

Pairing : John/Sherlock.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : reprend la scène où Sally conseille à John de se trouver un hobby.

XXXXX

_**Et Si Le Hobby De John Etait… **_

XXXX

**_Il faisait maussade et il pleuvait, cela n'empêcha pas Sally Donovan de surveiller du coin de l'œil le __Taré__ et son meilleur ami débouler sur *sa* scène de crime. _**

**_Lorsque Watson arriva à sa hauteur, elle crut bon d'engager la conversation sur un terrain qui lui convenait parfaitement. _**

**_-Vous traînez toujours avec lui !?_**

**_-Oui, enfin…._**

**_-Les contraires s'attirent c'est pas c'qu'on dit ?! _**

**_Watson la coupa net._**

**_-Non._**

**_Sans se démonter la jeune femme persévéra._**

**_-Vous devriez vous trouver un hobby, genre collection de timbres ou modèles réduits._**

**_Le médecin, comme son supérieur et le __Freak__, ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle disait, ne souhaitant pas poursuivre cette ligne de pensée._**

**_Elle regarda de loin Holmes et Watson interroger la femme de la victime, bouillonnant intérieurement du fait que Lestrade les laisse faire. _**

**_Puis quand elle les vit sur le point de partir et la dépasser, elle lança innocemment._**

**_-La pêche ! Essayez la pêche !_**

/

Le détective était déjà bien parti lorsqu'il s'arrêta subitement dans ses explications, le cri de Donovan l'ayant interpellé.

-De quoi elle parle John ?

L'ancien militaire eut le regard fuyant pour une fois.

-De rien. Donc tu disais… ?

C'était déjà trop tard Sherlock revenait sur ses pas voulant confronter Sally.

-La _**pêche**_ !? La pêche pour quoi faire Sergent Donovan !?

Dans un rictus cynique elle lui répondit volontiers.

-Oh ça !? Je donnais juste quelques idées au Dr Watson pour s'occuper. Vous savez… en dehors de ce que vous faites _**tous les deux**_. Il devrait avoir un hobby bien à lui !

Sherlock sentit monter sa colère envers Donovan.

-Oui, un hobby… Comme ce que vous faites avec Anderson, c'est ça Sally ?! Parce que ce que vous essayez, lamentablement je dois dire, de faire c'est des avances aux Dr Watson…. C'est pas vrai Sergent Donovan ?!

La jeune femme eût le regard meurtrier mais ne broncha pas.

-Sherlock ! Je suis sûre que ce que Sally veut dire c'est que…

John tourna un regard désespéré à la policière mais se tût quand il constata son regard coupable.

-Oh ! Seigneur !

-Laisse le Seigneur où il est John il ne pourra rien faire pour te sauver de _**ça**_ !

Sans le vouloir Watson ria de bon cœur.

-Désolé, désolé. Sherlock tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit, rire sur une scène de crime ça n'est pas vraiment bien.

-Oui mais vu que ce n'est pas une _**scène de crime**_…

-Okay, c'est vrai.

Le médecin contempla quelques secondes la jeune femme avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Ecoutez Sally, c'est très flatteur et je suis touché…

-Oh s'il te plait John !

-Mais…

Sans vouloir se montrer particulièrement blessée, Donovan le coupa.

-Mais malgré toutes vos protestations du contraire les contraires s'attirent, n'est-ce pas Docteur ?!

Le détective ne laissa pas le temps au médecin de répondre.

-Voilà pour une fois vous avez tout compris et plutôt rapidement Sally ! Donc maintenant que nous avons éclaircit ce détail vous ne ferez plus d'avances _**mal placées**_, c'est clair !?

Sally le dévisagea longuement avant d'acquiescer.

-Vous savez c'est la première fois que je vous vois aussi humain, vous êtes jaloux, j'aurais jamais cru ça de vous le _**Freak**_ !

Elle secoua ses boucles brunes en souriant.

-Message reçu ! Bonne fin de journée Messieurs.

Donovan savait quand elle était vaincue et quand battre en retraite, c'est-à-dire maintenant.

-Euh Sherlock… tu peux me dire ce qu'il vient de se passer là ? J'ai pas tout suivi.

-Ça n'a rien d'étonnant John !

-Merci je ne me sens pas du tout insulté là !

Les deux hommes partirent dans un rire commun.

-Ça dépend, le Sergent Donovan était en train de te draguer, si tu considères ça comme une insulte…

-Hola attends une seconde. Tu déduis tout ça parce qu'elle m'a dit d'aller pêcher !?

Watson regardait son compagnon les yeux ronds de surprise.

-Bien sûr John ! Et puis elle ne t'a pas dit ce qu'elle voulait que tu _**pêches**_…

Le médecin fronça les sourcils.

-Mais je pensais qu'elle était avec Anderson…

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

John ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

-Efface ce sourire idiot John ça ne te va pas du tout !

-J'y suis pour rien… T'étais _**jaloux**_ !

Holmes lui lança un regard noir.

-Non je ne l'étais pas !

-Comme tu veux Sherlock ! Comme tu veux.

Le détective regarda son ami, une insulte bien sentie sur le bout de la langue mais abandonna quand il vit à quel point il semblait heureux.

Alors peut-être qu'un jour il avouerait avoir été jaloux.

XXXXX


End file.
